CyberLove
by Yui Hinasaki
Summary: Luka y Miku se conocieron por internet y mantienen una relación a distancia. El entorno de Luka está preocupado porque hay ciertas cosas que no cuadran con respecto a Miku. Será que la frase 'Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente' es cierta?
1. Chapter 1

**El comienzo de todo.**

He leído de gente la siguiente frase: '_'Tus amigos de internet son mejores personas que aquellos que te rodean''_.

Al principio me ha pasado como a los que no tienen cyber-amigos, creía que esa frase era una estupidez, ese tipo de cosas que solo la gente rara y solitaria puede llegar a decir. Es que, siempre había pensado que la ''realidad supera la ficción'' y que no importa cuantas palabras pudiera decirme alguien por una computadora, eso no remplazaría el calor de un abrazo. Toda esa reflexión era previa a que conociera , con 14 años, a una chica llamada Lily. Nos conocimos en un foro sobre moda, y una especie de relación se produjo entre nosotras. Pasabamos horas en el chat, sabiamos todo la una de la otra, o por lo menos yo se lo contaba todo , aunque a esa edad no tuviera mucho que contar. Los meses pasaron, y ya sentía que era mi mejor amiga. Dos años después cuando la conocí en persona. Viajó desde Estados Unidos a visitarme con su mamá y pasaran una semana conmigo. Me sentí muy feliz... Nada cambio, seguía siendo la misma Lily que podía leer en internet.

Entonces pude al fin comprender la frase que esa gente decía. Se puede querer a alguien sin tener que verle o tocarle, y mi amistad con Lily era la prueba de ello. Pero algo más grande me ha pasado, hace exactamente 13 meses, conocí a alguien en el cyber-espacio. Fue un poco bizarro, porque hablamos por primera vez en un chat en una página de leyendas urbanas. Era el típico sábado por la noche, estaba aburrida y me puse a tontear con las historias de terror. En el chat se hablaba de todo menos de lo que la página era en sí. Yo comenté sobre la historia de ''No solo los perros lamen'', ya no recuerdo lo que dije. Nadie me prestaba atención. Hasta que, una ventanita en privado me envió un ''Si te gustó esa, te recomiendo que leas El maullido de media noche'' acompañado por un link. La verdad, me dejó con los pelos de punta!. Seguí hablando y comentando leyendas con esa persona, su nick era_ ''ladyh2''_ nunca me voy a olvidar , lo asocié con ''lady hentai''... soy media mal pensada. En determinado momento, lady me pregunta de dónde era y cómo me llamaba. Le dije que de Tokyo, y que mi nombre es Luka. Me escribió que también era de Tokyo, pero estaba viviendo en Osaka y que se llamaba Miku. ''_Tu nombre es muy bonito!'_' le respondí, porque si , me parece muy lindo. Su respuesta fue _''tienes cuenta de vocalbook? me gustaría ser tu amiga''_. Y si, le pase mi cuenta en dicha red social. No me parecía malo ademas,ambas teniamos el gusto por el terror. No tardo nada en mandarme una solicitud de amistad. ''Miku Hatsu'' y la foto en el perfil de una hermosa joven, de ojos grandes y turquesas, cabello suelto, largo y también turquesa, su piel en la fotografía parecía de porcelana. Aparentaba unos 16 o 17 años. No sonreía. Estaba seria e inexpresiva. Sentí celos imaginando lo 100 veces más guapa que se vería si sonreía. Yo no soy fea, lo reconozco, y los que me han hablado dicen que soy linda. Tengo el cabello rosa hasta la cintura, lo uso asi o en una coleta alta. Mis ojos son azules, bien azules. Soy alta, como un chico promedio, y eso los intimida. Y... tengo pechos grandes, de verdad lo son. Pero no me veo grotesca. En cambio la belleza de Miku es distinta, había algo en su fotografía que me dejó flechada. Todavía hoy en día no lo puedo expresar bien.

Nos pusimos a platicar, conociéndonos de a poco. Le conté sobre mi, que tengo 20 años, que doy clases de piano. Le hablé de mi hermano mayor Luki, de mi mala relación con mis padres, y mi amor por la música. Pero ella no quería un resumen, ella me preguntó con el correr los días, más detalles de mi vida. No me quedé atrás y le hice preguntas. Entonces descubrí que es hija única, una chica de 17 años que tiene un gatito llamado Kuro. Y, me confesó que ama cantar. Ese fue nuestro punto de partida. Teníamos otra cosa en común.

Luego de mucho insistir, Miku me envió un audio donde cantaba. Literalmente, me enamoré de su voz, de ella... Como recompensa, me filmé tocando una dulce melodía de piano, y se la envié. Me contesto ''_algún día voy a escucharte en persona, me gustas mucho'_'. Listo, me sentí en el cielo. Comenzamos a hablar todos los fines de semana. Sí, Miku se conectaba sólo sábados y domingos. Me contó que sus padres no la dejan estar en linea los días de semana para que no se distraiga de sus estudios en la Universidad. Era molesto platicar solo dos días, pero los aprovechabamos. Yo llevaba mi plato al escritorio para comer y escribirle. Quería aprovechar cada minuto. Admití enseguida que me estaba enamorando de Hatsu. Me decía cosas muy bonitas, y me trataba como si fuera su novia , aunque no lo eramos. Senti que preocupaba por mi como nadie. Dos meses después del día que nos conocimos, un domingo de otoño, me pidió para hacer una videollamada, ya que había comprado una webcam. Me puse muy nerviosa! Corrí al baño, peiné mi cabello con energía, me lavé la cara y cepille mis dientes otra vez. Prendí mi webcam y la esperé. Hasta que apareció... Verla sonreir fue lo más maravilloso del mundo, y escucharla decir mi nombre casi me mata, me sonrojé al instante.

_-''Eres...perfecta''.- Me dijo suavemente sin perder la sonrisa.-''Me late muy fuerte...''.- y la vi llevarse la mano al corazón._

_-''Miku...tu quisieras...estar conmigo?.-Me costaba hacerle la pregunta, tenía miedo de un rechazo._

_-''M-me compré la cámara p-p-para preguntarte lo mismo!''.- Se cubrió el rostro con las manos con un gesto super adorable._

_-''...Yo quiero! Tu...quieres?''.- Era la primera vez que le hacía esa pregunta a alguien._

_-Claro! Tu me gustas Luka-chan!.-_

Nuestra relación comenzó ese día. Hoy puedo decir que la amo. Y lo mejor de todo...el mes que viene podré conocerla en persona, **por fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y Crypton Future Media no me pertenecen.

**Luka dice:** Hasta el próximo sábado... Voy a extrañarte, no te imaginas cuanto.

**Miku dice:** Si lo hago...voy a extrañarte más mi ángel. Porfavor recuerda que te amo. Te enviaré algo ésta semana, tienes que estar atenta al correo.

**Luka dice:** Estoy emocionada! Por eso, y porque el mes que viene nos veremos amor!

Pasaron 45 minutos sin una respuesta. Creí que se le había desconectado, pero seguía apareciendo como ''conectada''. Mi hermano empezó a gritar desde la cocina por segunda vez que la cena estaba lista. Iba a cerrar sesión cuando su respuesta llegó.

**Miku dice:** Hasta el sábado... Te amo infinitamente. _Miku desconectado_

Debo admitir que me pareció extraña esa despedida, y esa ausencia de tiempo, pero no me alarmé, supuse que sus padres le habían llamado. Fui a la sala y me senté a la mesa, donde un no muy feliz hermano mayor me esperaba. Luki es cinco años mayor que yo (25 años) y trabaja en una importante empresa telefónica. Es alto , un poco más que yo, delgado, cabello rosa bien corto, ojos azules más claritos que los mios, nariz fina y labios carnosos. Describo de esta forma a mi hermano porque es de la misma manera que lo describen mis amigas babosas, y se me ha grabado. Dicen que es mi versión masculina. Empiezo a creer que es cierto.

Me miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras comía su pollo asado.

\- Lo siento, nos quedamos hablando un poco más.- Arrimé la silla más hacia la mesa mientras miraba la deliciosa comida en mi plato.

\- Hace media hora que te llamé para comer Luka, tu novia podía esperar.- Su tono de voz reflejaba que de verdad se había molestado. Le serví jugo.

-Se tenía que ir, y hasta dentro de seis días no podré hablarle y lo sabes.- Le informé con tristeza. Luki lanzó un bufido. Levanté una ceja interrogante.

\- Es extraño todo ese asunto de que solo se conecta los fines de semana...- Había echo su típica cara sarcástica.

\- No lo és Luki. Ella vive con sus padres y está estudiando, le exigen no conectarse en la semana.- Me molestaba cuando hablaba así respecto a Miku. Siempre con dudas y ataques hacia nuestra relación, cuando era algo ajeno a su vida.

\- Pero vas a decirme que no puede conectarse cinco minutos cuando no están sus padres al menos para saludarte? De verdad no crees que hay algo sospechoso ahí?.- Su mirada era acosadora y ya me estaba enojando.

\- No ! No lo veo extraño, asi son algunos padres. Tal vez le desconectan el internet... .-Supuse pensando en ello. Me llevé una mano al cabello acariciándolo. Hago eso cuando me pongo nerviosa, estoy tratándo de no hacerlo pero es una especie de reflejo.

-Tiene 17 años Luka. Tendrá alguna amiga con internet. Tampoco tiene celular?

\- No...- Respondí secamente. Luki lanzó una falsa carcajada y yo ya tenía ganas de partirle la cara. No sabía que quería de mi.

-Luka, hasta un tonto puede darse cuenta que estás siendo engañada...- Se levantó recogiendo su plato mientras me miraba como si yo fuera un cachorro herido. Me levanté sin terminar de comer y lo miré desafiante.

\- Ella es real. La he visto por webcam!.-

\- Eso no quita que te esté engañando hermana! Hasta tu me comentaste hace unos meses que no tenía fotos con otra persona en su cuenta de vocalbook. No es eso raro? Porfavor!.- La paciencia de Luki es poca, somos muy parecidos. Nos sacamos rápido en una discusión. Eso nos ha traído varios problemas de convivencia. Yo le adoro, pero no puedo soportar que hable así de mi pareja. Aunque sea una relación a distancia él sabe que la quiero de verdad, y que me tomo las cosas enserio porque mis deseos por tenerla a mi lado son...enormes.

\- El mes que viene voy a verla... la voy a traer a casa y vas a tener que disculparte...-Le dije en un susurro tratando de parecer calmada, cuando por dentro me dolía que cuestionara a Miku así. Me fui a la cama, estaba cansada y el estúpido de Luki me había alterado por demás. En un segundo, la idea de que Miku me estuviera mintiendo me afectó. ¿Y si estaba jugando conmigo y se divertía? . Me dí un golpe en la frente. Jamás volvería a pensar así de ella. Me amaba, lo sentía en mi corazón.

* * *

\- Hija, te vinieron a buscar.- Dijo con un aire triste una mujer de cabello azulado a su hija, quien estaba sentada con su mochila en el sofá con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Miró a su madre y se puso de pie, caminando pausadamente hacia la puerta. Le echó una última mirada a su computadora.

_"Quisiera decirte te amo una vez más... Necesito que sepas que te necesito''_

No podía. Tenía que subir a ese auto blanco con esas personas y volver. Otros seis días más allí, sin hablar con ella...La idea de hacer un escándalo para quedarse fue descartada. Ya sólo quedaba un mes en ese lugar y podría volver a casa con sus padres, a su computadora para hablar con su amada... ¿Porqué tenía miedo de verla? Ella vivía en Tokyo, no en Osaka. Pero, por razones de miedo, no le decía la verdad a Luka. Tenía un secreto que ocultar, y algo le decía que si su novia se enteraba ya no la amaría. Se despidió con un abrazo de su madre. Su papá también estaba allí, pero no le dijo nada, solo la observó salir por la puerta. No la verían hasta el próximo sábado.

Le echó un vistazo a lo que decía la puerta del automovil blanco: ''_Crypton Future Media Instituto Mental_''.

\- Luka nunca sabrá de esto...

* * *

**Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior, y gracias por los comentarios! Me pone muy feliz c: Para quienes siguen ''Aprendiendo de ti'' no se preocupen, seguiré la historia, solo que va a tardar un poco más en actualizarse. Daré la explicación sencilla y resumida de mi ausencia...Me ausenté casi dos años porque estoy casada y tengo una hijita de dos meses Me estoy adaptando a mi nueva vida, y con un nuevo comienzo he decidido volver a mi vieja pasión. **

**Voy a actualizar Cyberlove con frecuencia porque estoy enganchada escribiéndola y miles de ideas se cruzan por mi mente. Que tengan una hermosa semana. Gracias por tanto amor 3**

**Yui.**


	3. Chapter 3

El tiempo pasa muy lento cuando estás enamorada, y más si no puedes hablarle a tu novia por seis días...

Era un jueves tranquilo. Trabajo en una tienda de música , para explicarlo mejor, es un local donde venden cd's, instrumentos musicales y lo necesario para darles un buen uso y cuidado. Mi turno había terminado a las 15:00 hrs y me encontraba caminando rumbo a una cafetería junto a mis compañeros Len y Meiko. Ibamos platicando de cosas casuales, y mi mente terminaba desviandose del tema de conversacion para ir a parar en los ojos turquesas de mi pequeña Miku. La extrañaba, era cada día mas difícil estar tanto tiempo sin saber de ella. Mi miedo a que un día se conecte y me diga que conoció a alguien cercano, que ya no me quiere hablar, o simplemente deje de conectarse me abruma a tal punto de crear mil historias tristes en mi cabeza. No quiero estar sin ella, la amo como nunca creí que amaría a alguien. Estando lejos o no, yo sé que la amaría con la misma intensidad. Cuento los días para que sus clases terminen y pueda venir a verme... Exactamente 22 días para su llegada, esa fue la promesa que me hizo.

\- Mañana me sustituye Neru, la chica del turno de la tarde.- Dijo Meiko jugando con su taza de café entre sus manos, mirándonos a ambos desde su lugar. Yo estaba sentada junto a Len. Bebí otro sorbo de mi té de limón y la miré extrañada.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Es mi aniversario de novia. Cinco años en pareja.- Se veía toda orgullosa y feliz al decirlo.- Obviamente mentí y le dije a la jefa que tenía cardiólogo.

\- Típico .- Soltó Len con una risita.

\- Cállate. ¿Cuántas veces habrás mentido tú para quedarte en casa con tu hermana?.- Contra atacó mi amiga castaña.

\- Las necesarias para que creyeran que Len es un saco de enfermedades ambulante.- Le dediqué un golpecito en el hombro sonriéndole. Ellos se rieron de mi chiste.

Son buenas personas, siempre alegres y con algo interesante que decir, y realmente el trabajo no parece trabajo teniéndolos de compañeros. Volví directo a casa cuando salí del café. Me encontré con la típica imagen que me encuento de regreso. Luki en su laptop, haciendo cosas del trabajo, cosas que no comprendo por mucho que lea por encima de su hombro como la hermana metiche que soy.

\- Bienvenida pequeña.- Me dijo cálidamente.- Tienes jugo de durazno en la heladera.

\- Hola hermanito. Gracias.- Me acerque y le revolví el pelo jugando, siguiendo luego hacia la cocina. Tomé un par de galletas y me serví un vaso de jugo, volviendo a la sala con mi hermano. Esperé silenciosa hasta que notara mi presencia. Automáticamente al verme, cerró su laptop. Nuestro trato era que cada vez que uno regresara de algun lado, el otro le prestaria media hora de atención dejando lo que estaba haciendo enseguida. Regla de hermanos.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo hoy?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Bastante tranquilo para ser un jueves. Los chicos y yo fuimos a beber algo y me vine a casa. Nada del otro mundo... me falta algo.- Dije en tono elevado dejandome caer en el sofá. Luki sacudió la cabeza.

\- Te falta alguien. Y ese alguien te mandó un paquete.- Señaló arriba del televisor y vi en efecto un paquete rectangular ni grande ni pequeño. Mi corazón dió un brinco.

\- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes? Si serás tonto!.- Me pare bruscamente golpeándome el pie contra una silla pero no me molesté . Agarré mi paquete y lo abracé. Ella me había enviado algo por primera vez en estos trece meses de conocerla.

\- No te dije porque recién llegaste, y además primero tenemos que platicar de como...

\- Estaré en mi cuarto.- Anuncié dando saltitos de alegría.

-...estuvo tu día...- le oí murmurar.

Dejé el paquete sobre mi escritorio y lo miré completamente. Era blanco, tenía una estampilla rosa, mi dirección y mi nombre. Sin analizar mucho abrí el paquete Detro, había otro más pequeño y una carta. La cajita celeste era adorable, tenía un pequeño listón color crema. Lo deslicé delicadamente para abrirlo. Allí, había un anillo de bodas, una alianza. Por alguna razón me temblaban las manos y no podía dejar de sonreír. ¿Me estaba mandando un anillo de casados? ¿Porqué? Supuse que la respuesta a mi pregunta estaba en la carta. Con el temblor y la emoción más fuertes, empecé a leer.

'' Luka: Es la primera vez que te envío algo y espero que llegue todo en buen estado. Como habrás visto mi amor, te envié el símbolo del juntas por siempre... Espero que lo uses todos los días, para así cada persona que te vea sepa que le perteneces a alguien que te ama. Y también deseo que algún día cuando nos encontremos... lo lleves puesto. Es una propuesta ¿entiendes? Algún día podré pedirte que estemos unidas por siempre, pero mientras tanto, tu y yo llevaremos estos anillos y así nadie podrá intentar remplazar el amor de la otra. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido, y no me imagino la vida sin ti. Se que es difícil para ti el hecho de que hablamos poquito...no sabes lo mucho que me duele. Pero la idea de que el sábado por la mañana me estes esperando a que me conecte, me hace sentir mariposas. Te amo. Tengo muchisimos defectos y me arrepiento de muchas cosas pero nunca, NUNCA me voy a arrepentir de estos sentimientos.

Tuya, Miku. ''

El anillo ya reposaba en mi dedo y de mis ojos lágrimas caían. Ella me amaba, la gente no lo entendía pero era así. Esa carta, éste anillo son la prueba. ¿Porqué alguien que juega conmigo me regalaría algo así? Toma eso Luki! Y la idea de mostrárselo a mi hermano me iluminó. Corrí hasta la sala, aún con lágrimas en mis ojos y una sonrisa pura de enamorada. Le puse la mano en la cara a mi hermano, resfregándole el anillo. Se lo quedó viendo boquiabierta unos segundos, y después miro mi cara. Levanté las cejas, e internamente le dije ''¿Qué piensas ahora, perra?''

\- Cada vez esto se vuelve más raro. Tu amada tiene dinero para alianzas, pero no para un celular. Tiene dinero para comprar algo que te ata, pero no para preguntar si vives. Hermosa relación, felicidades.- Se levantó dejándome allí parada sorprendida. Esperaba que se riera de mi tal vez, pero no que me dijera aquello tan fríamente.

\- ¿Serás la señora de Hatsu?.- Hizo un gesto que no supe interpretar y se encerró en su cuarto dando un sonoro portazo. Me dolía el pecho, de verdad esperaba otra cosa. ¿Porqué mi hermano, mi mejor amigo no podía darme ánimos? Ella me hacia feliz a pesar de todo! Yo no me quejaba de los obstáculos de mi relación por mas que me doliera, pero el sí, todo el tiempo marcando la distancia, el echo de que somos chicas. No aguanté mas y me largué a llorar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Quería un abrazo de Lily.

* * *

\- Necesito que me envíes todo lo que encuentres respecto a una persona.- Dijo con voz firme pero baja Luki con su celular en el odio.

\- Por supuesto señor, dígame el nombre.- Contestó la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

\- Miku Hatsu. Envíame a mi correo todo lo que encuentres, todo es todo. Gracias.- El chico cortó la comunicación dejándose caer en su cama. Estaba decidido a averiguar quién era la muchacha que le había robado la razón a su hermana.

Luki no era homofóbico, pero el deseaba ver a su hermanita casada con un buen hombre, teniendo hijos adorables y viviendo una vida de esposa feliz. Pero resultaba, que con 20 años, mantenía una extraña relación con una chica que nunca vió en persona, que se conecta a internet sólo los fines de semana, aparentemente no tiene amigos, y no usa un celular. A como de lugar, Luki averiguaría quien era esa mujer, y si estaba equivocado y Miku no mentía, el se tragaría su orgullo y le pediría su perdón a Luka. Pero, ese instinto paterno que crece en él le dice que algo huele mal.

* * *

**Para el próximo capítulo, se aclara la situación de Luka. Muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios, me alegra con todo mi corazón que les guste. Soy un poco macabra para escribir a veces, y aun no me decido si darle un toque mas siniestro a la vida de Miku. Necesitamos mas fics intensos de esta pareja! No todo siempre es color de rosa… Los quiero :)**


End file.
